


Fashion Week

by SophieD, TaraC



Series: Leverage  Date Nights [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Date Night, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, New York Fashion Week, The Runway Job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraC/pseuds/TaraC
Summary: Our first joint venture.  'Caprina' invites Sophie to go to fashion week with her.  They may be a bit late...





	

“So,” Tara says between bites, “do you wanna go to a fashion show with me?”  
Sophie has to admit she’s intrigued. “Tell me more.”  
“OK. Well, I’ve got a couple of passes for New York fashion week and…”  
“What?” Sophie interrupts. “Tara! That’s not a fashion show. That’s like a pilgrimage to Mecca. How on earth did you get tickets to that? They’re practically impossible. Even I can’t get tickets to that. Well, not without some work anyway.”  
Tara shrugs. “You know that Runway Job we did when you were off ‘finding yourself’ ”. She uses air quotes and Sophie rolls her eyes. “Caprina still has a few friends in the biz.”  
“Caprina?”  
“Uh huh. You know. Caprina.” She falls into an Italian accent, “she’s a fabulous designer. Everyone wants to know Caprina, she gets invited to these sorts of things all the time, you know.”  
Sophie just rolls her eyes again.  
“So, you wanna go?”  
“Actually Tara, or should I say, Caprina, I would love to accompany you to New York fashion week.”

The women meet in New York and, after a brief afternoon tryst and a lovely dinner, they head back to their hotel room to prepare for the opening night activities. As usual, Sophie is taking her time getting ready. 

Sophie is standing in front of the bathroom mirror in a red lace panty and bra set, applying make-up to her already gorgeous features. Tara strides in, with the idea of hurrying her along. That thought is lost, however, when a spark of lust fires in her libido. 

She pauses silently in the open doorway, mouth slightly agape, her sentence stilled by the vision that is 'her' Sophie. Tara pads up behind her, wrapping an arm around Sophie's ribs, catching the weight of her breasts, lifting them. Her thumb and fingers gently stretching her plump nipple. Lips against the side of Sophie's temple, mumbling sweet nothings as they butterfly kiss around to her ear. 

Sophie ceases all activity, leaning back against Tara's taut body. “Mmmm. What's come over you? I thought you were ready to go?”

“You. You came over me. We'll be fashionably late.”

Sophie tries to turn toward her, but Tara holds her firmly in place, continuing to play her nipple, rolling and squeezing it between her fingers. Her other hand has reached down over the delicate red lace covering her beloved's trim bush. A single finger tracing under the elastic at her thigh, up over her hip, down along the stretched curve of her behind, dipping between her legs and losing itself in the silky moistness she finds there.  
Sophie moans and tilts her head back, hoping for a kiss. Tara obliges, moving her tongue in time to her finger's rhythm, still rolling the nipple she claimed in her fingers-tugging lightly. 

As Tara continues to tantalize her with her flicking finger, Sophie reaches her hand back and starts inching Tara's skirt up her thigh. It isn't long and she soon has her own fingers rubbing Tara's pleasure zone. Quickly, both women are gyrating their hips, working their fingers back and forth, causing them to slide in and out. Breathing is raspy at best until they both shudder to a panting climax. 

“Uhmmmm,” Sophie manages, “I'm certainly glad we hadn't put our heels on yet, we'd both have sprained ankles!”


End file.
